ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury
Fury is an American comic book series that is based on professional wrestling and follows the fictional wrestler, Fury, who works for the fictional wrestling organization, Forever Wrestling. Characters Main *'James Antonis/Fury' - the main protagonist of the comic who is known as the ultimate heel but who decides to reinvent himself after a very heart-shattering talk with another wrestler. *'Oscar Dahl/All-Mighty Oscar' - James' best friend who is an incredibly large and strong behemoth of a man that, despite this, isn't very well known and is often pushed to the back. *'Alexander "Alex" Nishimura '- a wrestler who is very egotistical and over the top, often bragging about his own accomplishments and loving the attention of the audience. *'William Bennett/Monochrome' - an incredibly shy man who is seen as quiet, intimidating, and emotionally cold by other wrestlers but who is actually just so timid he can't speak. Supporting *'Sabrina Winters' - the owner of the Forever Wrestling organization who is mainly out for herself and her company causing her to be very polarizing to her employees. *'Robert Moore/UltraViolet' - a former enemy of Fury's who used to be his number one rival but has since become an anti-heroic on and off ally of his. *'Vincent Adesso' - a commentator who takes massive pleasure in what he does and constantly over dramatizes everything that happens. *'Michael "Mike" Bird '- Vincent's fellow commentator who is a lot more reserved and usually plays the role of Vincent's straight man. *'Ashley Winters/Diva' - Sabrina's sister who is a female wrestler and is known for her diva nature, hence her nickname. *'Richard Roberts/Double R '- the man responsible for James' heart change who he has a very odd relationship with due to this. He is loosely based on former wrestler CM Punk. *'Kaori Baisho' - a wrestler from Japan who has trouble understanding English and usually needs someone to translate for her but makes up for this with her incredible skills. *'The Black Out Clique', a group of heels who can be both very comedic and very intimidating. **'Jonathan "Johnny" Black' - the leader of the Black Out Clique who is incredibly egotistical and is known for doing devil horns and sticking his tongue out. **'Nathan Mwangi' - one of Johnny's two best friends who is known for his incredible charisma, often doing dances and embracing the constant boos the group gets. **'Gregory Peter Thompson Stane' - the other of Johnny's two best friends who acts more serious but suddenly becomes a very different person in the ring. *'Daniel Wall/Necromancer '- a man who is built up as Forever Wrestling's most horrifying wrestler, though this is just a character and in real life, he is incredibly nice and kind-hearted. *'Kevin "KC" Coles' - a wrestler who usually acts very calm and emotionless but is known for his incredible rage issues that make most people very afraid of him. *'Sofia "Toni" Antonio' - a heel who enjoys taunting her fellow wrestlers and constantly makes fun of the people she's fighting. She, abnormally, often refers to herself as "the man." * Antagonists *'Theodore "Theo" Takala' - a member of a rival agency known as the Ultimate Wrestling Organization who despises Fury due to a past encounter between the two. *'Anton Curr/Black Stone' - a wrestler known for his brutal fighting style and his mass intimidation factor being the UWO's main icon. *'Patricia Wilde/Miss Terry' - an incredible fighter who is the UWO's women's wrestling champion and who is known for being incredibly scary. * Issues #''/The Ultimate Heel/'' - The most infamous heel wrestler, Fury, is forced to reconsider his actions after a fight against the wrestler Double R. #''/Turn/'' - After Fury's heel-face turn, both his fans and other wrestlers begin turning against him, including the current face of Forever Wrestling, UltraViolet. #''/UltraViolet Rays/'' - UltraViolet and Fury are pitted against each other by Sabrina Winters in an attempt to make Fury turn heel once again. # Trivia *The comic mixes reality with fiction, as everything that happens in the ring isn't predetermined like it is in actual pro wrestling but it also features kayfabe and behind the scenes moments.